


Anniversary in Hell

by Imoshen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wing Oil, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Today, five years ago, Nick’s desperate prayer to a dead Archangel brought Lucifer back from death.





	Anniversary in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a bit of playful kinkiness, but Lucifer decided to go all sweet and slow on Nick. Ah, well...

Pandemonium

 

Nick lazily stretches, not even opening his eyes. He knows exactly who is in the room with him, his awareness of his surroundings so much more acute than it was… before.

“I know you’re awake, Nick. Time to get up.”

It’s still strange to hear a voice that matches his own so closely, and not have spoken himself. Nick blinks blue eyes open to glare half-heartedly at Lucifer. “‘m not.”

The Devil just smirks at him. Lucifer rarely is impressed by Nick’s glare because Nick seldomly truly means it. When he does, though…

“That glare works a lot better when you’re not looking that adorable”, Lucifer informs him, and he’s probably right. Nick can feel the spectacular bed-head his hair is in right now. Time to change tactics, because he knows full well Lucifer has no appointments today. The Devil is always busy, but this one day of the year, he keeps free.

Today, five years ago, Nick’s desperate prayer to a dead Archangel brought Lucifer back from death.

Nick breathes deep, the familiar smells of sulphur and smoke on the air as reassuring now as they were disturbing at first. He stretches again, more extensively this time, rolls onto his back and makes sure to lose most of the blanket covering him in doing this. He lets his head fall back into the pillows, leaving his throat vulnerable to a kiss, a lick, a bite, and smirks at Lucifer from beneath his lashes.

“Well”, he replies, teases his fingertips down his own chest, “if you want me up, I may need a…helping hand.”

Lucifer laughs. It’s his honest laugh, the one that has his eyes crinkle at the corners and that only Nick gets to hear. “You’re horrible.”

Nick grins back at him, still stretched out on their bed. “I thought I was adorable?”

His fingers tease along the edge of the blanket beneath his belly button, then dip beneath the fabric to stroke along his cock. He’s not hard yet, but arousal is beginning to pool in his belly, and he licks his lips and lets his eyes fall further shut.

A human wouldn’t have been able to see Lucifer move, he’s that fast, but Nick does, so he’s not surprised when he’s suddenly pinned down by an archangel. Lucifer is kneeling above him, has both of his wrists gathered in one hand and stretched them above his head in one move. “A damned tease is what you are”, the Devil growls, and Nick laughs a little breathless and pulls on the hand restraining him. There’s no way he’ll break that grip, and he doesn’t want to, but they both like it when he struggles a bit.

“I learned from the best, Oh Tempter”, and Lucifer growls at him again, then silences him with a kiss.

Despite their position, the dominant display Lucifer’s wings are forming high behind his back, the kiss is soft, gentle, and so slow Nick doesn’t need the words to know what Lucifer is saying without speaking.

_You are mine, and I am yours._

It’s as close to an “I love you” as they’ll ever get, and Nick is fine with that. He kisses back just as gentle, just as slow, because today of all days is meant for that.

Lucifer’s massive wings relax, pair by pair, until they are surrounded by a mass of feathers in all the hues of a northern November sky at dawn, and all Nick can see, all he can feel, is Lucifer.

_Stay like this_ , the archangel murmurs in his mind, squeezes Nick’s wrists for emphasis, and Nick nips his lower lip.

“Tease”, Lucifer murmurs, nips back, then begins to kiss and nibble his way along Nick’s jaw, down the side of his neck.

Just beneath Nick’s collar bones, thin scars begin to form sigils in a language so old, not even angels remember it. Lucifer had explained to him it was what the archangels, God and even Amara spoke at first, before there was an earth or even angels. The ritual he’d used it in had been a combination of what Crowley had had Rowena do to Nick’s body to make him Lucifer’s prison, an old ritual to renew an archangel’s strength, and a bonding ritual used among angels.

The evidence is still etched into Nick’s skin, and now Lucifer traces each sigil with his tongue, until Nick is squirming beneath him. The touch pulls up the remains of Lucifer’s grace within Nick’s body, makes the thin scars glow with it. It’s a sensation he can’t describe, but it has him hot and bothered every time.

“So beautiful”, Lucifer murmurs, rubs his thumb over a hardened nipple and grins at Nick’s moan. “My Knight of Hell.”

“Yours”, Nick agrees, already panting. “Lucifer, please…”

“Hush”, Lucifer replies and leans up for a kiss that starts out slow but turns deep and hard before he pulls back. “What do you want, darling?”

“Your mouth”, Nick says immediately, “suck me, Lucifer, please…”

“As you wish.” Lucifer kisses him again before he slides down to settle between Nick’s legs. He doesn’t tease, just licks along the hard length once before he sucks Nick’s cock into his mouth, accompanied by Nick’s low moan. For several minutes, the only sounds in the room are Nick’s moans and encouragements and the noises Lucifer makes sucking him. The Devil never once looks away from Nick’s face, and Nick doesn’t break the shared gaze either, even if he wants nothing more than to let his head fall back, close his eyes and shove his hands into Lucifer’s hair.

But Lucifer told him to stay like this, stretched out with his arms above his head, and he looks so hot with his mouth stretched around Nick’s hard cock that he can’t really look away, either.

He’s so close to coming he’s straining against Lucifer’s grip on his hips when the Devil pulls back with a last teasing lick to his length. He smirks when Nick curses at him, slowly licks full lips and crawls back up Nick’s body to straddle him again. Massive wings are rearranged almost as an afterthought, the feathers an added caress to Nick’s skin. “Let me see”, Lucifer whispers, his mouth so close to Nick’s he can feel his lips move. “Let me see what I did to you.”

Nick is still panting from his almost-orgasm, shivering and trembling beneath his archangelic lover. It’s easy to let go, loosen the grip on what now lives within him, and he knows the instant his eyes change, both because Lucifer makes a content noise and because he can see now, beyond the flesh of that body so alike his own, the glowing grace of a fallen archangel.

Lucifer’s hands cup his face on either side, stroke gently while the Devil stares into eyes Nick knows have gone black from lid to lid – but unlike the first Knight of Hell’s eyes, his also hold a thin, glowing red ring where his iris is.

“Beautiful”, Lucifer murmurs, kisses him softly. He runs his hands up Nick’s arms, tingling grace in the wake of his touch, until he can slide his hands into Nick’s where they are still above his head. Lucifer pulls them down, guides them to his back, to the place where his wings are connected to his back. Powerful muscles bunch beneath the skin at Nick’s soft touch, and Lucifer gasps into their kiss when Nick takes the implied permission and slides his fingers through the upper layer of feathers and into the soft down of the lowest set of Lucifer’s wings. He’s tempted to very gently tug at the down between his fingers, but decides not to, because Lucifer clearly is in the mood for slow and soft, and tugging on his feathers usually leads to hard and rough and sometimes kinky. So he just lets his fingers rest there, rubs softly at the skin he can feel beneath his fingertips, and enjoys the shivers running through Lucifer’s body at his touch.

The Devil finally ends their kiss, leans in to murmur into Nick’s ear, low and intimate.

“Find my oil glands, darling. I want you inside me.”

Nick groans, bucks up into Lucifer’s weight on top of him. Lucifer chuckles, pushes back and begins to lick and nibble Nick’s neck beneath his ear. “Now, Nick.”

So, Nick runs his fingertips carefully along the wing until he finds the seam where fine, fine feathers become skin, and then up to where the second wing begins. The slight swell beneath the skin tells him he’s found the gland, and gentle pressure has Lucifer moan and nuzzle into his neck, and slick oil leak onto Nick’s fingers. He keeps rubbing over it until his fingers are drenched, and the heady smell of Lucifer’s wing oil is heavy in the room, overlaying the sulphur. Lucifer is trembling above him by that point, and Nick moves his head, tempts him into a kiss as he trails his hand down Lucifer’s back and over the swell of his arse.

_Do you need me to open you up?_

_No. Just slick me up a little. I prepared while you were sleeping._

Nick moans, feels his cock twitch. _Naughty Devil._

Lucifer chuckles, then twitches himself as Nick rubs slick fingers over his entrance and slides them into his hole, checking whether he’s truly ready.

_Happy?_

Nick hums agreement and spreads his fingers just to hear Lucifer moan. He slides his clean hand up to Lucifer’s other oil gland and coaxes more twitches and moans out of Lucifer and more of the slippery oil from the gland, which he uses to slick his own cock. _C’mon, then, darling._

Lucifer pulls free of their kiss slowly, makes a low, needy noise when Nick pulls his fingers out of his hole. He sits up and positions himself, then sinks down on Nick’s cock in one long, slow glide, head falling back in obvious pleasure as he moans. Nick very nearly forgets to breathe from the combination of Lucifer’s body clenching down on him and the visual of the archangel above him.

_“_ Beautiful”, he tells Lucifer, reaches for him with both hands. “Fuck, Lucifer, you feel so good.”

The Devil leans forward again, catches his weight on his hands beside Nick’s shoulders. His eyes are glowing bright red, pupils blown wide with lust. His wings drape themselves over both of them and the bed on either side, limp and trembling, and Nick takes the chance and shoves his hands back into glossy feathers. Lucifer gasps, wings twitching, then begins to move.

They keep it slow and sweet, with long, slow kisses and gentle touches, letting the pleasure build between them until Nick reaches up to where Lucifer’s oil glands are, coaxes out just enough to cover his palm while the archangel makes a low, pained sound, and then wraps oil-coated fingers around Lucifer’s cock.

The Devil comes fast after that, shivering and trembling above Nick, and his Knight isn’t far behind, just a few hard thrusts into clenching muscles and he’s gone, too.

Lucifer carefully pulls off Nick after a moment, then just sinks down on top of him, still shivering slightly. Nick wipes his hands off on the bedspread and runs his fingers into Lucifer’s hair, and Lucifer makes a content sound and nuzzles his face into Nick’s neck.

_I love you_ , Nick thinks, playing with Lucifer’s hair. Lucifer shifts, his grace brushes Nick’s soul, and Nick knows he is loved, even if Lucifer can’t say it out loud.

They have time.

 


End file.
